The First Dance
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: There is a special dance coming up for the students at the Learning Hall (Asgardian school). The problem is that Loki can't find someone to go with. There is a girl in his class whom he likes, but he's too scared to ask her. Thor tries to help, but things go wrong as Loki is partnered with someone else, someone whom he despises.


**This started off as a quick one-shot, but as I kept typing, it just kept getting longer and longer. Its longer than my story with actual chapter (You can check out _An Eight-Legged What?_ also.) Oh well. *Insert shoulder shrug* I was going to turn it into chapters, but I was too lazy to do so; so I just left it as a one-shot, a really long one-shot that is. Thor, Sigyn, and Loki are around middle school age. I know that seems a bit young, but I had my first crush in 2nd grade. (Yeah, I was young and dumb.) We still go to the same school. Its not that awkward; we never dated, just liked each other. Continuing on, sorry about the long wait, but here's another story to tide you over until the next on (its about Steve and Bucky growing up). I've been busy with school and track practice. The teachers give me a lot of homework and projects. Instead of semester tests, we get capstones (its basically a huge project that we do to review things we learned over the semester). I haven't started on them yet, but soon I will. I don't know why the teachers chose to do this, but apparently colleges are and they're "preparing us for college." I hate capstones. Too much work. With that and track, (If we ever get a track meet. So far all of my track meets have been cancelled due to weather. Stupid snow. It snowed on the first day of spring), time is hard to find. I'll try to find time over the weekends and stuff to write, but I make no guarantees. Reviews give me motivation to post faster and actually find time to work on stories.**

 **The First Dance**

Loki was sitting in his lessons, drawing absentmindedly on the edge of his paper. The lessons were rather boring to him since he was ahead of his age group. Frigga, his mother, tried several times to move Loki into Thor's age for lessons, but the main instructors at the Learning Hall wouldn't let him move up. Loki thought is was because of his magic, but even Frigga didn't know why.

Loki glanced up at the instructor. He was going on and on about the historical wars that Asgard was in. Loki already knew this from a book he read, so he could tell that the instructor was missing major details from the lesson.

"Alright, scholars. That concludes our lesson for the day. I want everyone to write a full page about the Asgardian/Jotun war," the instructor said.

Loki was the only one who didn't complain. He actually enjoyed learning, which was strange since everyone in Asgard were too obsessed with war and bashing enemy heads in.

The class gathered their things and headed outside for the mid-day meal. Loki sat down under an apple tree and proceeded to read. Thor came over from his lessons and plopped down next to his brother.

"Well, I'm hungry. What about you?" Thor asked and dug through his bag for the meal that was prepared for the two of them.

Loki kept reading, trying to ignore his brother's frantic search for their lunch.

Thor stopped searching through his bag and leaned back against the tree trunk. "Um, Loki. I think I lost our food," Thor said quietly, staring longingly at his bag.

That got Loki's attention. "You what?!" Loki snapped his book shut and grabbed Thor's bag off of his lap. A minute passed and Loki threw the bag back in frustration. "Mother trusted you with it and you lost it?!"

Thor scratched the back of his head. "I didn't lose it," he mumbled.

Loki glared at his brother. "What do you mean you 'didn't lose it?' It's clearly gone!"

"I may have gotten hungry during one of my lessons," Thor muttered.

"By the Norns, Thor! You can't just eat whenever you're hungry! What about me? What am I going to eat now?"

Thor's temper was rising. "I don't see why you're so upset. You never eat much anyway."

Loki looked up at the tree, trying to control his own temper. "Ugh. I guess I'll just starve."

"Hey," Thor put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry I ate our food."

Loki sighed. "I forgive you. Just don't do that again."

/\/\/\/\

The rest of the day dragged on until the very last lesson, "Midgardian Studies." Loki was staring out of the window, lost in his own thoughts, when the teacher clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Wake up, Loki. Just because you think that you're ahead of the class doesn't mean that you cannot pay attention," she scolded.

The class laughed. Loki's face burned from called out in front of everyone.

"Now I asked the class a question. Can you repeat it?" the teacher said.

"Um, I...uh... don't know," Loki admitted.

"See me after the lesson," she whispered sternly. "Now, who was the first person to discover the New World, or America as they call it?"

"Christopher Columbus!" a kid shouted from the back of the room.

"Good job. Moving on since we finally have the question answered," the teacher made a point to look at Loki when she said this.

Loki ignored the glare, but realized that the answer was wrong and raised his hand.

"Oh, now you want to participate. What is it, Loki?"

"Actually it was the Vikings who found America. We of all people should know this since they believed in us. Christopher Columbus was credited with discovering America because his voyages led to the first lasting European contact with America, which in turn became a time of European exploration and colonization. The Native Americans were also on America before the Viking's time, but hey, let's just give the European explorers all the credit; because, politics," Loki stated matter of factly.

The whole class sat in silence for several minutes. Everybody stared at Loki, completely in awe.

"Well, alright then. I guess I'll take this time to tell you about this announcement," the teacher hesitated until she got the class' attention. "There is a special dance on the spring solstice, which is in four weeks. It would be great if everyone could be there. It is a partner dance, so consider who you want to go with."

Everyone was silent for a while and then broke into different conversations about their plans. Nobody could wait. Loki thought it was a good idea. The only problem? He had no one who was willing to go with him.

"I told you countless times that you need to pay attention. I don't care that you think that you should move up to your brother's age group, but you're staying here," the teacher said.

Loki stared at his feet. This was the third time this week he was held after class, all for the same reason. It was getting kind of redundant. "My mother said that she wanted me moved up. I don't see why I can't," Loki complained.

"You can't because you don't pay attention."

"I don't pay attention because I already know what you're teaching us."

"It doesn't matter that you're a prince, who thinks he's above everyone else. You don't get special treatment just because you're part of the royal family. Your mental strength is high, but your physical and fighting strengths are low. For that reason, you staying in your age level. Now, don't argue because this is the final decision."

Loki huffed, spun on his heel, and strode out of the classroom. He hated sitting in lessons learning information that he already knew. It was useless.

Loki was so lost in his anger that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. As he turned a corner, he ran straight into someone, causing both of them to drop their books.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to run into y..." Loki apologized, picking up their things, and made eye contact with the person for the first time. It was like staring into a face of an angel. The girl's fair colored skin brought out her eyes, which were a deep shade of violet. Her long, wavy, caramel-colored hair framed her face perfectly. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. When she smiled, her dimples made her more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Um..." Loki was star-struck. His tongue seemed to be stuck in his throat. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. He always acted this way around her, but this was the first time they were this close and his reaction was magnified at least ten times. Loki's face turned bright red as he handed her books to her.

"Um, thank you," she seemed nervous also.

They both stood up at the same time, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm...uh...sorry. Are...you...alright?" Loki stumbled over his words.

"Yes. I'm fine," she put her books in her bag and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Sigyn. Have I seen you before? You seem familiar."

"I-I'm Loki. You're beautiful," Loki clapped a hand over his mouth. Did he really say that out loud?

Sigyn gasped. "Loki?! As in Prince Loki?! Oh, I'm so sorry! Where is my respect?" Sigyn knelt down in front of him and placed her right fist over her heart, a sign of respect to royals in Asgard.

"No, no, no. You don't have to do that."

"Oh," Sigyn stood up and gathered her emotions. She couldn't stop staring in those handsome, green eyes of his. "You're the one who uses magic, aren't you?"

Loki hesitated. He was usually bullied for his use of magic, because it was considered a "women's way of life." However, Loki felt strangely comfortable around her, so he nodded. "Yes, I born with it."

She smiled, showing off her dimples. "I think that other people should be more open about that. If you're good at it, don't stop. Tell the bullies to leave you alone. They're just jealous that you can do something that they can't," Sigyn hugged her books and smiled. Loki blushed even more and shifted on his feet.

"Um...thanks?"

"You're really nice, you know that?" Sigyn stated.

"Uh...really? I-I...um...I see that you...like...books too?" Loki stammered. He wasn't used to being called nice. Most people said he was annoying and strange because he played tricks on people. They were harmless tricks though. He couldn't see why people hated them.

Sigyn gave a shy laugh. "Yeah. I'm a huge bookworm."

"Me too! I-I mean, I read a lot also. My brother says that's all I ever do, which is not really true. I mean, I need to eat and such. I can't just read forever."

Sigyn giggled. "You're funny."

Loki grinned. He noticed that they were the only ones still in the building. Uh..." he really had a hard time finding words. "Would you like me to walk you home? Its getting late and there are bad things out there. I mean, you're not weak. I'm sure you can take care of yourself, I-I just mean that..."

"Of course!" Sigyn cut Loki off. She was eager to spend more time with him. She couldn't get over the fact that his jet black hair made his pale skin and green eyes stand out, sooo attractively. By the Norns, he was handsome.

"And funny too," Sigyn thought. "I can't base someone off of just their appearance." However, it really didn't matter. There was no denying that something had sparked between the two of them.

The walk to Sigyn's house was too short for Loki's liking. He wanted to spend more time with her, but the sun was setting and he needed to get back home before dark.

The two stopped at a small, wooden gate that was blocking a stone path. The path led up to a small but quaint Viking style home that was surrounded by flowers and fields.

"Are you a farmer?" Loki asked, taking in his surroundings. He noted that her house was perfect walking distance, only an hour if he hurried.

"Yes, but I want to be a healer. My parents don't want me to become a healer, though," Sigyn sighed unhappily.

"Why don't they want you to become a healer? They should support your choice," Loki asked.

"They say that its very unlikely since healers have to be skilled and not shy. Apparently only the smartest and most skilled people are chosen to be healers. A random person can't be a healer," Sigyn replied.

"Well, just because your parents say that you can't, it doesn't mean that they are right. I can help you. I personally know the head healer. If I can persuade her, then your chances will increase," Loki offered.

Sigyn shook her head. "I thank you for the offer, but I would prefer it if I accomplished it because of my talent and not persuasion."

Loki nodded. He understood what she wanted. He opened the gate and Sigyn stepped inside.

"I have to be going. My mother will scold me if I'm late for the evening-meal," Sigyn said.

"Meet me at the library tomorrow after our lessons?" Loki asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Sigyn smiled and ran up to the front door. She turned around and waved. Loki waved back and watched the door close after her. He turned and walked back home to the castle, desperate to tell Thor about what happened.

/\/\/\/\

"Where have you been?!" Thor questioned once Loki burst into his brother's room. "I was waiting for you but you never showed up! Mother's worried!"

Loki grinned, his face red from sprinting the rest of the way home. Good thing too, the redness hid his blushing.

Loki plopped down on Thor's bed. "Guess what happened!" he said and rolled onto his stomach.

Thor sighed. "What?"

"Guess!"

"I don't know! You got moved up?" Thor guessed and sat down facing Loki.

"No, but it was ten times better than that!" Loki said.

Thor's face was a mixture of confusion and excitement. "What in all the Nine Realms could be better then moving up to my age level?"

Loki laughed. "Who wants to be in the same lessons with someone like you?"

Thor playfully punched his brother in the shoulder. "You're avoiding the subject. Tell me what happened!"

"I met the most wonderful person in the universe!" Loki said and sat back on his heels.

"You already met the 'most wonderful person in the universe,'" Thor commented.

"Who?"

"Me," Thor grinned and let Loki tackle him.

"No, you oaf. She's beautiful and, get this, reads books. She wants to be a healer and she doesn't judge me because of my magic," Loki said dreamily.

Thor sat up and pushed Loki off of him. "What's her name?"

"Sigyn. She's in some of my lessons, but this is the first time we actually talked to each other."

"Wait. She's the one you have a crush on, right?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "She has these adorable dimples when she's smiles. And her freckles are cute too..."

Thor let his brother ramble on describing Sigyn. This was the first time in a long while that Loki had gotten this excited about something. Usually he was off by himself reading and being anti-social. The bullies at the Learning Hall really got to him, but Loki seemed to forget about the mean kids; especially since that Sigyn approved of his magic.

"Well, she sounds amazing," Thor commented after Loki finished. It was nice to see his little brother smile.

"Yeah..." Loki muttered, still lost in his thoughts.

"Did you hear about the dance?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but I don't have anyone to go with."

"Ask Sigyn. I'm sure after talking with you, she would say yes," Thor offered.

"We just met today. We're not dating or anything. We're hardly friends. It would be strange to ask her and what if she says no? It would be humiliating!" Loki almost started to panic.

Thor put an arm around his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. "Easy there, brother. It was just a suggestion. No need to get all worked up because of a girl and a small chance that she'll reject you. You don't have to go if you don't want too. You usually stay home from celebrations anyways. This would be no different."

Loki sighed and leaned into his brother's chest. Thor wrapped both arms around him and hugged him closer. "I know, but this might be my only chance to be with her."

"Hey. I can help you since I have more experience with girls."

Loki scoffed. "You? Just because a majority of girls our age have a crush on you doesn't mean that you've dated anyone of them. You barely know how to even talk to a girl!"

Thor pushed Loki off the bed. Loki yelped and landed with a "thud" on the ground. Loki bounced back on his feet and lunged for Thor. The two wrestled for several minutes, laughing as they both fell off of the bed and lay in an exhausted heap on the floor.

Loki untangled himself from under Thor and sat up. "We should probably be in the dining hall soon for the evening-meal," Loki stated and brushed himself off.

Thor gasped for breath and calmed his laughter. "Yes, we probably should." He suddenly stood up and dashed out of the room. "Race you!" Thor called back, already turning the corner. Loki stood up and ran after his brother, following the laughter.

It was a great day.

/\/\/\/\

Sigyn couldn't pay attention to her work. All she could think about was Loki's vivid green eyes and his attractive smile. She was so caught up in her daydreams that she didn't realize that the water she was supposed to be stirring was starting to boil.

"Sigyn! You could burn yourself! Pay attention!" Sigyn's mother exclaimed from her spot at the table peeling potatoes.

"Sorry mother," Sigyn apologized and stirred faster to stop it from overflowing.

The front door opened and Sigyn's father came in, stomping the mud off his boots. Sigyn's mother got up to kiss him on the cheek.

"How are the crops?" she asked.

He grunted and sat down to take off his boots. "The rain made a mess in the barnyard, but the crops needed it," he answered.

"That's good. Dinner's almost ready, Iwaldi. Why don't you wash up?" she said and grabbed the potatoes from the table. "Sigyn, go set the table. I'll finish cooking."

Sigyn nodded and grabbed plates and cups from the cupboards. Her father came in just as the table was set and everything was ready.

"How was everyone's day?" he asked as everyone started dishing up their food.

Sigyn picked at her mashed potatoes and waited until her mother finished talking. "Sigyn? How was your day? You seemed distant when you got home. Is everything alright?" her mother asked.

Sigyn looked up from her plate. "Everything is fine. There is a dance coming up for the spring solstice, but I don't know if I'm going," Sigyn replied. She was hoping that Loki would ask her, but they just met and it was very unlikely to happen. Loki was a prince and he probably thought that she was beneath him, since she was just a farm girl.

Iwaldi grunted. "Of course you're going! This is the perfect opportunity to meet your future husband!"

"Iwaldi! Our daughter is too young to think about that!" Sigyn's mother scolded.

Iwaldi chuckled. "I met you at a celebration, Linnea. Why would this be different?"

"We were older than her," Linnea replied and turned to Sigyn. "Who was that boy who walked you to our gate earlier? He seemed nice."

Sigyn's face was starting to turn red. "He's in my lessons and offered to walk me home. I couldn't say no, it would've been rude. We barely even know each other."

"Why don't you go with him?" Iwaldi asked.

Sigyn's face turned redder as her mother jabbed a fork in his direction. "We are talking after dinner."

Iwaldi mocked being stabbed. "Oh no! I've been stabbed by the evil words of my wife! Save yourself, Sigyn, when you still have the chance!"

Despite her anger, Linnea smiled and kicked him under the table. "Quit being childish," she said.

"Says the person who kicked me," he replied.

Sigyn giggled into her hand. Even though it was still too early in her life, she couldn't help but hope that one day she could find someone she was as comfortable with as her parents were with each other.

/\/\/\/\

A week had passed and Loki had yet to ask Sigyn to go with him to the dance. They grew closer, meeting in the library everyday after their lessons. Loki spent most of his free time in his room building up the courage to ask Sigyn, but despite how close they were, the dread of being rejected still lingered.

For the first time in a while, Loki was actually looking forward to going to the Learning Hall. Even though there were bullies and the teachers were a bit mean, Loki enjoyed being in the same lessons as Sigyn and knowing that he wasn't the only one there who liked to learn. When Loki walked Sigyn home after spending about an hour in the library, they took turns reciting random facts to each other.

It was two weeks before the dance. Sigyn and Loki were sitting the library in their usual spot when Thor came bursting in.

"Loki! Father wants to talk to you!" Thor shouted.

Loki looked up in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he wants to talk to both of us. He told me to go get you," Thor shrugged.

Loki's shoulder's sank. He hated talking to his father, and if Thor was told to get him, it must be really serious.

"See you tomorrow?" Loki asked Sigyn. She nodded and watched the princes leave. She couldn't wait to see Loki again.

Sigyn sighed. The dance was coming up, but Loki hadn't asked her yet. She would ask him to go with her, but she didn't want to seem pushy. It was usually the boy who asked the girl. If it was the other way around, people would think that she was pushy and too eager.

She froze. "Maybe he doesn't like me in that way," Sigyn thought. She shook her head. "No. I've seen the way he acts. He's probably just nervous." Even so, Sigyn still worried. Her mother thought she was too young to date, but Sigyn really liked Loki. He was the only boy who made her feel special, and she hoped that Loki would build up enough courage to ask her to the dance.

She gathered her things and headed home rather early.

/\/\/\/\

Loki was starting to worry. Odin hadn't showed up yet. Thor said that they were to wait in the throne room, but it had been about ten minutes.

"Where is he? Are you sure he told you to be here?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he said the throne room. He is busy with other things. He might be a little late," Thor said and stood up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"A little? Its been ten minutes!" Loki complained and remained sitting. He summoned a book and began to read.

Of course Odin chose that minute to show up. "Really Loki? Sitting on the floor in the throne room? You don't seem very princely like that," Odin said and stood in front of his throne.

Loki sent the book away and stood up quickly. His face burned. His father always seemed to catch him at the wrong time.

"What is it that you want, father?" Thor asked and glanced at Loki. The younger of the two shuffled his feet and stared at the floor. They both knew that Thor was also sitting down before Odin showed up. However, it was always Loki who got in trouble for doing the same thing that Thor does.

Odin cleared his throat. "Your mother and I have been talking. As we all know there is a dance coming up on the Spring Solstice. Since you both are princes and it is a celebratory dance, you are to have a speech prepared and a partner. Thor you are to go with Sif. Loki, you are going with Margareta, my advisor's daughter. It is required for both of you to lead the celebration," Odin declared.

Loki's spirits dropped even further then they already had. Margareta? Why her? She was a year older and much taller than him. She always called him mean nicknames, most of them based on his short stature. She was bossy and had a huge ego. Most of the girls in the Learning Hall followed her around like ducks follow their mothers. Margareta's older brother, Tyr, was also popular and had picked fight with Thor several times; his strength rivaling Thor's.

Thor spoke up. "Why did you choose our partners? Shouldn't we be able to pick who we want to go with?" Thor asked. He knew that Loki wanted to go with Sigyn, not Margareta.

"I decided for you since you are too young to choose a reasonable partner. Margareta is well known. Its better for a prince to go with her than go with a poor farm girl," Odin said and directly stared at Loki.

Loki bit back his reply. He didn't know how Odin had found out about him and Sigyn, but one thing was for sure; he was not going with Margareta.

Odin signaled for the boys to leave. Thor grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him toward the doors. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry. You can still go with Sigyn," Thor whispered.

Loki wasn't so sure. Odin's word was law and Margareta would definitely snitch on him if he went with someone else.

"Too bad for her," Loki thought. "Sigyn's much better and I'd rather die before I go someone else other than her." He just needed to come up with a plan and figure out how to ask Sigyn to go with him.

/\/\/\/\

Loki sighed and stared at the ceiling in his room. He was lying on his back on Thor's bed thinking about how to ask Sigyn. Usually he could think of words quickly and on the spot, but now he was at a lost. Maybe it was because he was too nervous about being rejected.

"Ugh! I can't think!" Loki rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was almost midnight, but he was wide awake with worry.

Thor groaned and sat up next to him. "Are you going to keep talking or go to sleep?" Thor asked.

"I can go to my room. I'm technically not supposed to be in here this late," Loki said.

Thor shook his head. "No, its fine. You had a nightmare. Stay here. I can help."

"What are you going to help me with? Father won't let me go with someone else. You're lucky. You got to go with one of your friends. I'm stuck with a stuck-up, mean girl who thinks that she runs Asgard," Loki complained.

"Technically she does. Her father is Father's advisor. She has almost the same privileges as we do," Thor stated.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I want to go with Sigyn. Why can't I go with her?"

"Ask her tomorrow. I'm sure she wants to go with you. Just walk up to her or slip the question in during your many conversations," Thor suggested.

"But I don't what to say," Loki said.

Thor patted Loki on the back. "You're good with words. You'll figure it out."

Loki smiled and opened his mouth to thank Thor, but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Thor and Loki simultaneously laid down and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you both are awake," Frigga's voice was scolding but yet gentle as the door opened.

Thor sat up. "Mother!"

Loki sat up as well. Frigga smiled. "Aren't you a bit old to sleep together?" she asked and sat at the foot of the bed.

"He had a nightmare," Thor said and elbowed Loki in the side.

Frigga sighed. "We have to do something about those nightmares. I'll talk to the healers tomorrow."

Loki piped up. "Mother, what are you doing here? Its late."

Frigga smiled and ruffled his hair. "What are you doing up? 'Its late,'" she turned Loki's question on him.

Thor spoke up before Loki could. "He has girl problems."

"Thor!" Loki complained.

Frigga laughed. "Its alright, Loki. Nothing to worry about. Is this about the dance?" she asked.

"Yes," he murmured.

"He doesn't want to go with Margareta. He wants to go with Sigyn, a girl he likes," Thor added.

"Thor! Stop it!" Loki whined. Luckily it was dark so nobody could tell he was blushing again.

"Thor, let Loki speak for himself," Frigga scolded. She turned to Loki. "I heard that your father chose who you are to go with. I really don't approve of his reasoning. I think that you should be able to choose who you want to go with, but Odin wouldn't hear of it."

Loki nodded. He really didn't like how Odin made decisions that he didn't like.

Frigga continued. "You shouldn't worry that you like someone. Its normal for kids your age."

Thor cut in. "Are you going to give him 'The Talk?''"

Loki's brow creased in confusion. "What's 'The Talk?'" he asked.

"You are young yet. I'll explain when you're older," Frigga replied.

Loki opened his mouth to protest, but Frigga held up a hand to silence him. "Its late. You two should be sleeping. I could sense that both of you were awake. Get some sleep." She kissed her sons on their foreheads. "Sweet dreams," she said as she exited the room. "And no more talking."

"We should listen. Its late," Loki said after the door closed and snuggled down into the blankets. "Good night, Thor."

"'Night," Thor whispered back, snoring before his head hit the pillows.

/\/\/\/\

Sigyn couldn't think properly. Yes, her lesson was interesting, but her mind kept wandering to Loki. He seemed nervous and much paler than usual. His father must have said something really bad to him.

Sigyn's essay that she was supposed to be writing was a blur of letters and words. She sighed and placed her pen in the inkwell. It was useless to continue.

She glanced over at Loki. He looked up and gave a small smile. His eyes were clouded over and he seemed to be in an entirely different world.

"I'll ask him what's wrong later," Sigyn thought and stared at the front of the classroom. She noticed a circle on the calendar, marking the day of the dance. It was only two weeks away.

Sigyn groaned. The class was dragging on much too slowly. Minutes dragged by, but finally the class was dismissed to go home for the day.

Sigyn got up and packed her things quickly. Loki was waiting for her by the door, swaying slightly.

"Are you alright?" Sigyn asked. Loki shrugged and turned toward the library. Was it her imagination or was he sweating? Sigyn decided not to ask, but followed quietly. Clearly he was in no mood to talk.

Loki held the library door open for her and she set her things down on their usual table near the window. She made a move to sit down, but Loki placed a hand on her wrist. His hand was cold and clammy despite the obvious sweat clinging to his forehead.

Loki swallowed and shyly made eye contact with Sigyn. "Uh...My father wanted to talk to my brother and I about th-the dance yesterday," Loki muttered.

Sigyn froze. Was he ready to ask her to go with him?

Loki took in a deep breath. "He t-told me that I-I have to make a speech and lead the c-celebration," Loki added and stared at the wall behind Sigyn's back.

Sigyn's shoulders relaxed a bit. He was just nervous about the speech. Nothing to worry about.

But Loki continued. "He told me that he already c-chose a p-partner for m-me."

Sigyn's heart dropped. "What?!" she asked and tried to calm her emotions.

Loki tensed. "I know, but I don't like my partner. I want to go with you, but my father might not like that! Margareta is mean and stuck up. You're beautiful, nice, smart; everything that she isn't. I was thinking that you can go with me to the dance, instead of th-that bully," Loki choked.

Sigyn didn't know how to respond. Loki still wanted to go with her, but Margareta was standing between them. Sigyn swallowed. "What will your father say if you went with me?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I doubt he'll be there to watch, since he's busy with other matters, but Margareta will most likely snitch on us. She already knows that she's going with me. I just can't leave her without getting told on."

"What about Thor? Can Margareta go with her?" Sigyn asked.

Loki shook his head. "No. He's going with Sif."

"Sif? Isn't she on of his friends?"

"Yeah," Loki shuffled his feet.

"I don't understand. Why does Thor get to go with on of his friends while you have to go with someone you don't like?" Sigyn questioned.

Loki shrugged. "Father likes Thor better. I'm sure of it. Why else would Thor get better options for everything he does and I get the worse end on each deal?"

Sigyn was silent. She knew that Loki didn't like his father much, but she didn't understand why until now. She grasped Loki's hand with both of hers. "We'll work this out. Margareta isn't going to ruin our night. Its just one dance."

Loki looked better. "So you're willing to go with me, even if it means we may get in trouble?"

"Yes. Of course. We're in this together, since it involves both of us."

Loki smiled for the first time that day. Sigyn smiled. "We should start studying. We have a test tomorrow."

Loki couldn't agree more.

/\/\/\/\

Loki was full of energy. His plan to ask Sigyn out actually worked. She said yes despite the fact that there was a very high chance of Margareta snitching on them. He already walked Sigyn home. She wanted to go home and pick out a dress as soon as she could. Loki couldn't blame her. He also wanted to look his best.

"What about father? I'm sure he'll be angry that you defied his orders," Thor said. They were outside for once. Loki was rolling around in the grass in Frigga's garden. Thor was bouncing a ball against a tree trunk.

"I don't care what father says. Its my choice and he can't do anything about it," Loki said and caught the ball as it flew toward him. He tossed it back to Thor and barrel rolled farther away from the tree.

"That's a bold move. Father usually doesn't like it when people don't listen. He might ground you."

"Why? Its just a dance."

Thor caught the ball and held it for a moment. "Just a dance? You've been worrying about this ever since you heard about the dance. Its a big deal! Most kids your age are worried about it also. It'd be unnatural for you to not be worried. Besides, I'll be there."

"'Most kids my age' don't have an older brother who give bad advice."

"Hey! Respect your elders!" Thor bounced the ball off of Loki's stomach.

Loki aimed a kick at Thor's leg, but Thor dodged out of the way. "You're three years older than me, stupid."

"I'm still older than you."

"Your ideas are still dumb."

"'With age comes wisdom.'"

"Well, not for you. Apparently mortals think that girls with blonde hair have less intelligence than other girls with different colored hair," Loki stated.

"So?" Thor questioned.

"So, you have blonde hair. You're dumb. It fits perfectly."

"I'm not a girl, though. So, ha!"

"You're close enough."

Thor dropped his ball and lunged for Loki. Loki rolled out of the way and quickly got to his feet. Thor landed on the spot where Loki was a second ago and spit out a mouth full of dirt.

"You have to be quicker than that, oaf," Loki teased and danced out of Thor's reach. Thor got up and chased Loki through the garden. Despite Loki's lead, Thor caught up to him and tackled his brother. Loki laugh as the wind was knocked out of him. Thor started tickling Loki, causing the younger prince to squirm.

"What are you two doing?!" Frigga exclaimed as she watched the prince wrestle. She was busy tending to the flowers when she heard shouts.

Thor released Loki from his grip and sat up. "Loki called me stupid!" Thor complained.

"That's because you are!"

"Am not!"

Am too!"

"Enough!" Frigga yelled. The boys stopped arguing and stood up. "Loki, that's not nice to call your brother stupid. Thor, control your temper."

"It was a joke," Loki said. "Besides, he tickled me. I hate being tickled."

"You deserved it, jerk," Thor shot back. Loki stuck out his tongue in response.

Frigga stepped in between the two. "Look at yourselves! You both are covered in dirt! Go clean up so the tailors can make new dress clothes for the dance."

That got the princes' attention. "The dance? New clothes?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid that you already grew out of your other pair," Frigga replied.

Thor grinned. "Race you to our rooms?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I'm good. I think you bruised my back."

Thor laughed. "Oh, don't be silly. I barely even touched you!"

"Your weight alone is enough to crush even a dragon!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Boys! Go clean up! And stop arguing!"

"Yes mother!" Thor and Loki said. Frigga nodded and watched the boys turn and race up the hill. She knelt back down to tend to the flowers. Those two sure were a handful!

/\/\/\/\

After Loki cleaned up and got a new pair of clothes, he joined Thor in the dining hall. The table was full of food. The smell was delicious and made Loki hungrier than he already was.

Loki sat in his usual spot, left of Frigga and across from Thor. Odin and Frigga were already sitting down. Once Loki joined them, Odin motioned for a servant to come over. He whispered a message and the servant exited through the doors and came back with several people.

Odin stood up and welcomed the new comers. "Welcome! Since the dance is only two weeks away, I thought that the dancers should get to know each other better," Odin boomed and motioned for the others to sit.

Loki's appetite immediately left him. Sif and her parents sat next to Thor, but that wasn't what caused him to lose his hunger. He was fine with Sif, even though they didn't like each other. But, the other girl who sat right next to Loki, caused Loki's heart to drop. Margareta smiled smugly as she sat down.

"Hello, Loki," she said. Her parents sat down as well.

Loki stared at the opposite wall. Margareta flipped her short, light orange hair over her shoulder. "You're supposed to say hi back, Loki," Margareta said.

Loki turned and glared at her. "Hello, Margareta," he shot back.

Margareta's rude reply was cut short by Odin's voice. "I thank all of you for coming. As everyone knows, the dance at the Learning Hall is not too far away. I have chosen your daughters to be my sons' partners, since Margareta and Sif are respectable young ladies. Anyways, enjoy the meal!"

Everyone dug in once Odin was seated. Loki, however, picked at his food. He was not enjoying the food. He usually liked what they had that night, but with Margareta next to him, he just couldn't eat. Nevertheless, he managed to eat enough so nobody would question his lack of appetite.

The meal seemed to last forever, but it was done rather quickly. Loki was ready to leave, but Odin stood up again. Loki groaned internally; he just wanted the day to be over.

"Thank you for being here. I would like to talk with the adults. Sif and Margareta can go with Thor and Loki. They need the extra help preparing their speeches," Odin said. The girls' parents stood up and followed the king and queen.

Margareta tugged on Loki's arm. "Come on. We need to work on your speech," she said.

Loki yanked his arm from her grip. "I'm already done with my speech," he lied.

"Fine. Let's hear it, then," Margareta pressed and put her hands on her hips.

"No. It supposed to be a surprise."

"I'm supposed to help you. Stand up and give us your speech!"

Loki was fuming. How could she be giving him orders? He was a prince.

Thor stood up and stepped in between them. "Hey! That's enough! We're supposed to be helping each other, not arguing! If Loki doesn't want to give his speech yet, he doesn't have too. Its his choice, not yours."

Margareta flipped her hair again and jabbed a finger at Thor. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm your prince and I'm older than you. You have no choice but to listen."

Margareta was going to reply, but one glare from Thor's angry, electric blue eyes stopped her from opening her mouth.

Sif, who was silent through all of this, spoke up. "Are we going somewhere else so the table can be cleared off?" she asked.

"Sure. We can go to my room," Thor suggested.

Loki sighed and followed closely behind his brother. Sif ran to catch up. Margareta spun on her heel and stomped after the group.

Thor got to his room first and held the door open for the others. Loki automatically flopped on Thor's bed. Margareta leaned against the door frame and folded her arms across her chest. "Why can't Loki and I go somewhere else? Why must we be here?" she questioned.

"Why not? This way we can all work together," Sif cut in.

"Loki's my partner, not your's. I can do what I want, and I want to go somewhere else where I don't have to suffer with you two."

Loki was fend up. He was at the point that he was willing to do anything as long as it shut Margareta up. "Fine!" Loki threw his hands up in frustration. "We can go to the library."

Margareta shook her head. "I don't want to go there. The library is for stupid people and not for me. Nobody reads books, much less go to the library. Lets go to your room instead."

Loki took a deep breath to calm his rising temper. Nobody could insult the library. Nobody. But he didn't want to start a fight or do anything that would make Margareta complain to her father. Her father would be sure to tell Odin, and Loki did not want to be yelled at again. "Whatever you want," Loki said through gritted teeth.

Margareta gave a smug smile and followed Loki across the hall to his room. He held the door open and glanced back at Thor. Thor's expression was serious. Loki closed the door and leaned against it. "So, what do you want to do?" Loki asked.

Margareta, who was trailing her fingers over the bookshelves, turned. "What do you have? Your own miniature library?"

Loki moved to stand protectively in front of his books. "Yes. And I personally don't care what you think about reading. If you don't like it, fine. But I actually like learning, unlike you. You can insult me all you want, but the only thing you'll accomplish is wasting your precious breath. If you don't like you can leave, because I don't like you and there is no way in all the Nine Realms that I'm going to enjoy going with you to the dance. You're a selfish, stuck-up, prideful girl, who thinks you own Asgard. Well, you don't, so don't even think of trying to best me. I'm a prince, you're not."

Margareta was silent after Loki's spiel. Loki folded his arms across his chest and leaned against his desk. Margareta stared out of the window. "My father shall hear of this. Everything that you just said can be used against you. You made a mistake, Loki, messing with me. I much rather go with Thor, than a useless sorcerer. You're a sorry excuse for a prince," Margareta shot back.

Loki flexed his fingers. Green smoke curled around his fingers, emitting a greenish light that brought the features on Loki's face. Loki's eyes blazed with anger. "Well, this 'sorcerer' is much more powerful than you ever imagined. You're the one who made a mistake. Maybe next time you should think before you go around insulting me."

Loki moved too fast for Margareta to react. In a flash of bright green light, Margareta disappeared. In her place stood a orange haired rat. It squeaked in fear and dashed underneath the door. Loki watched the mouse leave. Hopefully his father wouldn't find out that he turned Margareta into a rat. "An ugly rat," Loki thought. "Just like her."

Thor suddenly burst into Loki's room, Sif right behind him. "What happened? I saw an orange rat run by. Where's Margareta?" Thor questioned.

Loki sighed. "She went home." It wasn't exactly a lie. She did go home, just not in her usual form.

Thor sniffed the air. "It smells like mint. Loki, what did you do?"

"Who says I did anything?"

Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders. "I know that smell. It always smells like mint after you use your magic. Loki. What. Did. You. Do?"

Loki swallowed. "Don't tell father. He'll kill me if he found out."

"By the Norns, Loki!" Sif cried. "Your father should know what you did, not matter how bad it is! You can't lie about something serious, especially if it involves the advisor's daughter!"

Loki glared at Sif. "This doesn't involve you. I'm not saying anything until you leave. Go home."

Sif stomped her foot and backed out of the room. "Fine. Nobody likes you anyways. Good-bye, Thor," she said.

Thor closed the door behind her. He turned back to Loki, who was still glaring. "That's no way to talk to Sif."

"I talk how I want to anyone I want. You can't tell me what to do, Thor."

Thor sighed. "Tell me what you did. I promise I won't tell Father."

"She won't stay that way forever. Just until the dance is done. Besides, she deserved it..."

"Loki..." Thor scolded.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I turned her into a rat. It didn't hurt her. She's fine. It'll only hurt her ego."

Thor groaned. "What do you have against girls?"

"What do you mean?" Loki asked. "I have nothing against girls."

Thor nodded. "Yes you do. Every girl you talk too, you usually end up insulting. You don't like Sif, Margareta, Amora..."

"Amora tried to kill me!" Loki interrupted. "Karnilla too. I don't hate girls. What about Sigyn, huh? I like her. We get along perfectly. Girls just have a problem with me. I don't know why, and I personally could care less."

"Loki..." Thor started, but Loki held up his hand to stop him from continuing.

"I'll be fine as long as mother and father don't know about this."

"But, Heimdall. He sees everything. He saw what you did."

"I didn't hurt her!"

"I know, but father won't see that. Heimdall is sure to tell him."

Loki shook his head. "Just leave me alone, Thor. I just want to be alone," Loki muttered and turned his back on his brother.

Thor understood Loki's change in mood, and obliged. He left Loki in peace. Hopefully a good night's sleep would calm Loki down.

" _Ugh! He could be in so much trouble!_ " Thor thought as he got ready for bed. He was torn in two. He wasn't sure if he should tell Odin about what happened, but he didn't want Loki to get in trouble.

"Margareta wasn't hurt. Father doesn't need to know about this." As long as Heimdall didn't tell on Loki, things should work out just fine.

/\/\/\/\

"Loki Odinson! You _did not_ turn Margareta into a rat!" Odin shouted. Loki sunk further into his seat. It was stupid. All he wanted was breakfast, but Odin started yelling at him as soon as he sat down. Thor was nowhere to be seen, but Loki knew that Thor didn't snitch on him.

"Dammit Heimdall," Loki thought. "I just want to eat."

Odin snapped his fingers in front of Loki's face. "Pay attention! I leave you alone with her for ten minutes and you turn her into a rat! I've told you several times that your magic is not for cursing other people!"

"She was being mean to me," Loki muttered.

"It doesn't matter what she did. What matters is what you did," Odin pointed at Loki. "I would not have this problem with Thor."

"You wouldn't have this problem with Thor because he actually likes who he's going with. If you let me choose my partner, I wouldn't turn them into a rat!"

"You were not allowed to choose your own partner, and for a very good reason!"

"And what reason is that?! Huh?! What, do you not trust my opinions or-or myself in general?! I'm nothing but a pest to you! Maybe I should just run away! Then you wouldn't worry about me causing 'trouble.'"

"You are not running away. A true warrior doesn't run away from his problems. He faces them and fixes them. I didn't let you choose your partner because I wanted you to go with someone of a higher rank, to set an impression for the people. What would the people think of a prince who went with a farm girl?"

Loki was struggling to keep his mouth shut. Did Odin really know about Sigyn? Loki didn't want to press his luck by opening his mouth and saying something that would cause Odin to become angrier.

Odin took a deep breath. "I've made my decision. You are not going to the dance with Margareta."

Loki bolted straight up. Was Odin going to let him choose his own partner? Sadly, Loki's hopes were crushed too soon.

"You're not going to the dance at all," Odin added.

"What?! You can't do that!" Loki complained and stood up, knocking his chair over.

"I can do that. I'm your father. I have every right to tell you what you can and can not do," Odin said.

"Father, please! I want to go to the dance. You keep telling me to be more social. The one time that I actually want to socialize, you tell me that I can't go! Its stupid!" Loki cried.

"Do not call me stupid. You can go next year. Maybe then you would learn a little respect and learn how to control your temper. I've already talked with your instructors. If anyone catches you there, you'll be in worse trouble than you already are. You're banned from using magic and you're not allowed to leave your room except for going to your lessons. After your lessons, you are expected to head home right away."

"Curse that stupid, little witch! Its all her fault!" Loki muttered, but Odin heard.

"Watch your mouth, young man!"

"I didn't hurt her! She'll turn back once the dance is over!"

"Your mother had to turn her back. She wasted valuable time undoing your mistakes. It doesn't matter whether or not it hurts her. What matters is that you cursed her," Odin said. "Go get ready for your lessons."

"But..."

"No buts. Do as I say."

Loki clamped his mouth shut. He righted his chair and stomped out of the dining hall. He brushed past Thor, who was coming in to eat.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Loki snapped.

"Loki! That is no way to talk to your brother! Apologize!" Odin called from his chair.

Loki turned stiffly to face Thor. " _Lo siento_ ," he said, trying hard to make it sound reasonable.

"What?" Thor asked, confused.

"Its Spanish for 'I'm sorry.' Figure it out, oaf," Loki replied and spun on his heel.

"Jerk," Thor called after him.

Loki didn't look back. It was a terrible way to start off such a sunny day. If Odin hadn't partnered him with Margareta, Loki wouldn't be facing this problem, but Odin seemed to hate the younger prince. The one damn time that he actually wanted to go to a social event, things went wrong.

" _I have to tell Sigyn that I can't go, but she'll be so disappointed_ ," Loki thought as he packed his satchel. He stuffed several books in it before closing the flap. He threw the bag on his bed and gazed out of the window. Usually he enjoyed being in his room, alone, but Sigyn had asked him to come over for diner. Her parents were expecting him to be there, and he couldn't just ditch the meal. Surely his parents would understand if he already had plans to spend the evening. It was an honor to have a royal family member over for diner. If he didn't show up, Sigyn might not talk to him. He couldn't skip out on her.

Loki's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Loki sighed and opened the door. "What?" he asked. It was Thor.

"Are you ready to walk over to the Learning Hall?" Thor asked.

"Sure," Loki grabbed his satchel and walked behind Thor.

The sun was shining brightly, but Loki's mood was still sour. The walk from the castle too the Learning Hall wasn't that far. Thor rushed over to join his friends once they reached the grounds, leaving Loki standing alone.

A hand touched Loki's shoulder gently, causing him to jump. He turned to face the person; he was greeted with a warm smile. "Am I really that scary?" Sigyn asked good-heartily.

Loki's mood brightened a bit seeing Sigyn's smile and gentle gaze. "No, I'm just having a bad day," Loki explained.

"Oh. Maybe I can help," Sigyn said and gave him a hug. Loki hugged her back, drinking in her violet aroma.

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

The rest of the day didn't get any better. Loki's teachers assigned the class a lot of essays. His training session was terrible as well. The instructor yelled at him for dropping his sword and his stance was off. Loki came out of the training yard with several bruises, most of them from tripping over his feet. Needless to say, he was glad when the day was over. He wasn't looking forward to going home, but at least it was better then being laughed at in public.

Sigyn had wanted to see the flowers, so Loki lead her to Frigga's garden. He didn't know if he was allowed to have company since he was grounded, but personally he didn't care. The two were sitting on a bench, working on their essays when, Frigga spotted them.

"What's going on here?" she asked. "Your father told you to head home right away after your lessons."

Loki looked up in surprise. He didn't hear her walk up next to him. "Mother!"

Sigyn stood up in shock. She bowed and placed her right fist over her heart. "Your Majesty! I wanted to see your garden. Loki's been talking about how beautiful it is. Don't blame him for getting trouble. Its my fault."

"Its alright dear. You can stand up. I'm not angry," Frigga said gently. She turned to Loki. "Is this the girl you've been talking about? Sigyn, isn't it?"

Sigyn and Loki nodded at the same time.

"Mother," Loki said. "Sigyn invited me over for dinner. Her parents are expecting me to be there. Can I go?"

Frigga paused for a few seconds. "You are grounded at the moment, you know that."

"I know, but we've been talking about this for days. It'll be rude if I don't."

Sigyn's face was full of confusion. "You're grounded? Since when?"

"This morning," Loki replied, avoiding her gaze. "Please mother. I know I'm not supposed to go anywhere else, but please. I have to go."

Frigga sighed. "I'll talk to your father. I don't guarantee that he'll like it, but be home midnight."

Loki's face lit up. "So I can go?"

"Yes," Frigga answered.

For the first time that day, Loki gave a genuine smile. He hugged the queen. "Thank you mother," he said.

"Your welcome. Behave and use your manners."

Sigyn and Loki gathered their things and said good-bye to Frigga. Soon enough they were at Sigyn's home. She strode right up to the front door and held it open for Loki. He took it and followed her inside.

"You can put your things over there," Sigyn pointed too a bench near the door. Loki set his bag down and stood awkwardly next to Sigyn.

"I'm home!" Sigyn called and motioned for Loki to come upstairs. Her house was spacious but cozy. It smelled like roasted honey-baked ham. A staircase was centered in the middle of the room. The areas branched off to a dining room. The kitchen was located on the right side of the front door. A back door led outside on the left of the staircase. Loki noticed small bookshelves near the dining room, and smiled. It was a nice house, perfect for three people.

Iwaldi, Sigyn's father, came in from the back door. He grinned and spread his arms open. Sigyn smiled back and rushed to give him a hug. Iwaldi's gaze fell on Loki. "And who are you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm Loki. Prince Loki. Sigyn's friend," Loki stammered.

Iwaldi ran a hand through his long hair. "Loki, huh. Sigyn's been talking a lot about you. You asked her to go to the dance, right?"

"Uh, yes sir. I did," Loki replied.

"Hm," Iwaldi said. "Sigyn, why don't you go help your mother. I want to talk with your 'boyfriend.'"

"He's not my boyfriend, father. He's my friend," Sigyn said.

"A friend who's a boy."

Sigyn rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

Iwaldi grabbed Loki's arm and led him through the back door. "Listen here, son. Have you ever danced with a girl before?"

Loki was shocked. What type of question was that? "No, sir. I haven't."

"Hm. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Loki gulped. Iwaldi was starting to scare him. "I-I just want to take her to the d-dance."

"Well, you show her a good time. But there are obviously some rules that you need to follow," Iwaldi stated. They had reached the barn. Iwaldi pulled open the barn doors and grabbed a rake. He handed the rake to Loki and grabbed another one for himself.

"First rule: Keep your hands on her waist when you dance. No going above or below that." He motioned for Loki to follow him. Loki shouldered the rake and trailed behind him to a field.

"Second rule: Bring her home before midnight. Keep her safe walking home in the woods. There are dangerous animals that come out at night." Iwaldi started raking up leaves. Loki struggled to copy him. He'd never held a rake before; he's never actually done any work before. He kept tripping over the rake. Iwaldi already had several piles before Loki finished with one.

"Third rule," Iwaldi said. "Keep her from getting drunk. Even though its popular, don't let her get drunk. Do you drink?"

Loki shook his head. "If I do, its only wine. I'm alcohol intolerant."

"Well, I don't care that you are a prince. I will hunt you down and make sure you learn your lesson if Sigyn is hurt or unhappy when she comes home. She needs a man who can treat her right. Don't you dare hurt my daughter."

"I won't, sir. I promise," Loki promised. It was going to be hard too keep this promise when he wasn't even allowed to be at the dance.

"Oh, and finally. No holding hands unless its part of dancing, no hugging, no kissing, no touching her places that shouldn't be touched, and no sexy stuff. Understand?" Iwaldi looked Loki right in the eye.

"Yes sir. I understand," Loki said, his gaze unwavering. There was no way in all the Nine Realms that he was going to let Sigyn's father down. Sigyn was special to both of them, and Loki was determined to find a way to speak into the dance just so Sigyn can a the night of her life. He didn't care if he was going to get in trouble, he was doing this for Sigyn.

Iwaldi pointed to Loki's small pile of leaves. "Finish that pile and we can go inside to eat. I'm sure dinner is ready," Iwaldi said.

Loki nodded and raked more leaves onto the pile. Iwaldi motioned that it was enough and trotted back to the house. It was a short walk from the field to the house, but Loki's mind was full of thoughts. He kept thinking of ways to sneak into the dance. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Iwaldi was holding his hand out for the rake.

"Are you going to give me the rake, or hold onto it forever?" Iwaldi asked, shaking Loki from his thoughts. "Its probably the first time you've ever held a rake before. I mean, it is an interesting tool."

Loki let go of his hold, and let Iwaldi hang the rake up. "Alright, let's go find Sigyn. She'll show you where to clean up."

Loki agreed.

The table was almost set when Iwaldi and Loki came inside. Iwaldi sat at the head of the table and motioned for Loki to take a seat on the left of him. Loki sat down nervously. This was the first time he ate at someone else's house. He looked up as Sigyn came in carrying a platter of bread. Her cheeks were pink, probably from standing close to the oven. She set the platter down and took a seat between her father and Loki. Linnea, Sigyn's mother, came in carrying the main dish of ham.

"This looks delicious, dear," Iwaldi said once Linnea sat down.

"Thank you," she responded. Iwaldi cut the ham and served it. Loki had a helping of mashed potatoes, cooked carrots, barley bread, ham, and a little bit of wine.

The meal was going great until Linnea spoke up. "So, you're Loki, right?"

Loki nodded, his mouth too full to answer.

"Sigyn's been talking about you a lot," Linnea said.

Loki swallowed before answering. "That's what I've been hearing."

"She likes you, you know."

"Mother!" Sigyn cut in. Linnea continued anyways.

"She says that you study magic. Is that right?" Iwaldi asked.

Loki hesitated. Sigyn glanced at Loki, her face turning redder. "Yes. I do study magic," he finally choked out.

Linnea tsked. "A boy studying magic? Its not very popular, is it?"

"Its uncommon, yes, but my mother says I'm skilled at it."

"Hm." Linnea turned back to her food. Loki had lost his appetite, but he finished his plate in good manners.

They finished the meal, having small talk during it. Sigyn's parents shooed the youngsters upstairs, since they had work to do for their lessons.

Sigyn settled down onto her bed. A small, ginger cat jumped onto her lap. Loki stood awkwardly by the window, watching the cat rub its head against Sigyn's chin.

"You can sit down, Loki. My parents are alright with me going to the dance with you. They're just giving you a hard time," Sigyn said. "You're the first boy who's been to my house. Its only natural that my father seems a little intimidating. He's really nice, though. You just have to get past the scariness. He's only doing that to protect me."

Loki picked at his shirt sleeve. "I know. Thor's the same way. He acts tough, but in reality he's really dumb and childish."

"I'm sure he'll mature."

Loki shrugged. "What's your cat's name?"

Sigyn petted its back. "Ginger. I rescued her from a storm a couple years ago. She's really useful, especially for catching mice. Want to hold her?"

"Sure." Loki held out his arms. Ginger settled comfortably into his arms. Together, Sigyn and Loki played with Ginger the rest of the day. Before long, Loki was making his way back home. Sigyn still didn't know that Loki was grounded. He didn't want to disappoint her, especially right after he met her parents. He had to figure this out somehow.

/\/\/\/\

Finally, after much waiting, anticipating, and dread, the day of the dance arrived. Loki spent the whole day running scenarios through his head. He had nothing better to do, since he was practically locked in his room. The dance was starting in a half an hour. Thor had cleaned up and changed into his best clothes. He actually looked nice, for once.

"Well, I'll see you later," Thor said to Loki. Loki looked up sullenly from his book. He was sitting on his window seat, which was a good vantage point to watch as people went in and out of the castle. He could see the Learning Hall and the Gardens from here. It was view fit for a prince.

"Don't get drunk," Loki replied and returned to his book.

Thor's smile faded. "Don't be upset. I'm sure there's a dance next year."

"Next year? This is your first dance at the Learning Hall. I doubt there will be one next year," Loki stated. "Good luck trying not to step on Sif's feet."

Thor frowned and closed the door. Loki's sour mood was probably just because he was jealous.

Loki watched from his vantage point as Thor met Sif in the garden. Together they walked down to the Learning Hall.

Only twenty minutes before the dance started. Loki had promised to meet Sigyn in the library. He had to get ready and over there in a short amount of time. Loki closed his book and dashed into his bathroom. He quickly changed into a pair of nice black pants, a long sleeved, dark gray top, and a green vest over the gray. Some gold finishings were added. It was his usual color scheme, but much fancier. Luckily he had bathed in the morning, so he didn't need to now. He combed his hair, laced up his boots, grabbed a dagger from his bedside table (he never left his room unarmed), and snuck out of the castle. He was almost caught twice, once by a couple of guards and once by Frigga.

Ten minutes left. Loki picked up his speed, dodging party goers and ducking behind buildings whenever he thought he saw one of his teachers.

"The library. Get to library and you're safe," Loki thought to himself as he slipped behind the main door of the Learning Hall. He could hear the dance beginning in the main hall, but he headed the opposite way. Nobody was there when Loki entered the library. The torches were unlit, the only lit coming in from the window but it was beginning to fade as the sun went down.

Five minutes left, but Sigyn wasn't there. Loki was about look for her in the hall when the door creaked open, spilling golden light onto the dark floor.

"Loki?" a girl's voice asked quietly. "Are you in here?"

Loki stood up quickly from his chair near the north window. Sweat was starting to bead on the back of his neck.

"I'm here," Loki replied.

The door opened all the way. The light from the hallway framed a young girl's form, making her look like an angel. Sigyn's long hair was braided down each side, pinned up in the back. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls. Her dress was sky blue, falling around her legs in delicate manner. A silver belt sat on her slender hips. Loops of silver thread held up the top of her dress on an off-shoulder cut. A silver necklace and earrings were added. She wasn't wearing makeup (most Asgardian women didn't), but she was still flawless.

Loki's heart skipped a beat once he saw her. Suddenly he felt like he could do anything and not get caught.

"Am I late?" Sigyn asked. She stepped inside but left the door slightly open for light.

Loki swallowed before answering. "No. Not at all."

Sigyn hugged herself even though it wasn't cold in the library. She seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, taking a step closer. He really didn't know what to do. It was his first dance, let alone a dance with a girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sigyn bit her bottom lip, making it seem like she was concentrating. Loki thought it made her look cuter. "It just seems like I'm showing too much skin. Am I showing too much skin?"

Loki didn't know how to respond. If he said yes or no, he would still be considered a pervert. "Um, whatever you think. I mean, its your body..."

Sigyn adjusted her top. Loki averted his eyes elsewhere. "Are you ready to go too the hall?" Loki asked and extended his arm. Sigyn took it and together they walked down the hallway into the main hall.

It was comfortably crowded in the hall. The tables that was usually set up in the middle were pushed to the side. They were filled with appetizers and drinks. Couples were spread out around the hall. Loki spotted Thor and Sif in the corner with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg; the three had apparently found a partner.

Loki and Sigyn moved away from them to a less crowded area. He could afford to get caught, not when Sigyn had dressed up nicely for this.

The music stopped. Everyone turned to watch as Thor and Sif stepped up on a little, raised surface. Loki was glad that he wasn't up there giving a speech. There were too many people watching.

Thor cleared his throat. "First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I understand that you'd rather being doing something else rather than listen to me give a speech." The crowd laughed.

Sigyn leaned in to whisper in Loki's ear. "Why aren't you up there? I thought that the princes had to give a speech."

"I got out of it, though I suppose that mine wouldn't be so boring," Loki replied.

Sigyn looked satisfied with his answer and turned back to watch as Thor stumbled over his words. Sif looked really bored up there as Thor explained how great the teachers and students were this year.

Loki shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. Thor was droning on and on with no apparent end in site. It was clear that he got help with his speech. "Do you want to go outside to the garden?" Loki whispered to Sigyn.

"Are we allowed to?" Sigyn asked.

Loki shrugged. "I don't see why not. Its just Thor. He's boring."

Sigyn smiled and let Loki lead her away from the hall. They were halfway out of the front door when Margareta showed up and ruined everything.

"Loki! What are you doing here? I thought you were banned from the dance," Margareta said, her flaming, orange glowing in the dim light. She was back in her normal, snotty form.

"What?!" Sigyn exclaimed and let go of her grip on Loki's arm.

"Yes, its true. I was the one who was supposed to go with Loki. His father asked me to go with him, but apparently he already likes someone else. He turned me into a rat, so he was grounded," Margareta explained.

Sigyn stepped in front of Loki. "Maybe you deserved it. Maybe you didn't. Whatever the case, just leave us alone," Sigyn snapped. Margareta's look was shock was enough for Sigyn. Sigyn grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him away.

"Loki! I'll tell your father! You're going to be in so much trouble!" Margareta called after them. She continued when the two ignored her. "You're nothing but a poor farm girl! I'm much better than you! At least my parents didn't have to break out their lives' savings to buy me an ugly dress."

Sigyn turned around, her violet eyes burning with anger. "At least Loki choose me. He was stuck with you!"

Loki stepped protectively in front of her. "Leave us alone and go complain to your father." Loki waved his hand, spinning Margareta around in a glimmer of green smoke. She was pushed inside of the Learning Hall, the doors slamming shut behind her.

Loki caught Sigyn staring at him. "I'm sorry. It was too harsh. Its just that-"

Sigyn put up a hand to stop him. "It's alright. I don't like her either, but is she hurt?"

Loki shook his head.

"Well, if anybody asks, there were no witnesses. They can't prove anything without a witness. Now, are we still going to the garden or not?"

"Yeah."

The garden was lit by the pale moonlight. The stars were shining brightly, blinking down as the two youngsters started to dance together in an open clearing. They could still hear the music from hall. The song ended as Loki spun Sigyn around and dipped her down so that she was looking up into his face.

Sigyn straighten and smiled. "Loki," she said, her hand trailing down grasp his own on her waist.

"I have to tell you something, Sigyn," Loki whispered back.

"What?" Sigyn asked, her facial expression soft and kind.

Loki took a deep breath before answering. "I really don't know how to say this, but I've liked you for the longest time. When we ran into each other, quite literally, I might have seemed nervous."

Sigyn nodded. She was nervous too when they ran into each other.

Loki continued. "Over these past few weeks, I got to know you better. You're tough but caring. I should've told you that I was grounded, but I just had to be here. I couldn't disappoint you and I wanted to spend every moment that I had with you. Sigyn, I think I love you."

Sigyn was silent, her lips thin in thought. "Loki, I've always had a crush on you. I don't care whether or not you use magic. Its part of you and the bullies just don't seem to care about who you are. I like you for being yourself, especially when its tough to do so. I think I love you too."

Loki smiled, his teeth flashing white. "Sigyn, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

Loki leaned down to kiss her. Their mouths connected gently. The kiss was inexperienced, but they didn't care.

They pulled apart only because they needed air. Loki placed one hand on the small of Sigyn's back, the other grasping Sigyn's hand. He gently pulled Sigyn closer to him; she didn't fight back. Sigyn's free hand reached up to tangled her fingers in Loki's raven-colored hair. This time the kiss was better, with a little more experience. They were close, much closer then Sigyn's parents would've approved of, but neither of them cared. It was a beautiful night, made better with a young but wonderful couple.

Even the Norns couldn't argue that they were soulmates.

 _ **The End!**_

 **I hope you enjoyed! I've always imagined Sigyn and Loki being together. I don't understand how Loki is partnered with other people, like Jane, Darcy, Tony, Sif, or Natasha. I've even seem some stories where Loki and Thor are partnered together. (Ew!) Sigyn and Loki are my preferred partnering, since they** _are_ **married in the myths** _and_ **the comics. Anyways, see you soon! (As soon as I find motivation and time, that is). :)**


End file.
